El amor entre tu y yo
by Nykemirs
Summary: Desde que era una niña, Bulma había fantaseado con el día de su boda. Ahora, pasados los años y con una familia recién formada, tal vez no le importe tanto algo así.


_Fic cortesía de _Auburn_ y su canción _Perfect two _(algún día haré un song-fic de esa canción... Mientras tanto, les dejo esta breve historia) _

_Aviso, este es un fic bastante... dulce(?)._

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son todos de propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Yo hago esto por ocio, sin ninguna intención de lucro._

* * *

La suave brisa vespertina meciendo las palmeras, el rumor del oleaje como único sonido en aquella tarde tropical y los dorados rayos del atardecer iluminando con un suave manto de oro la blanca arena y las azules aguas.

Una sonrisa.

Asió con un poco más de fuerza el escueto ramo de lirios blancos antes de notarse andar sobre la cálida arena. Antes de notar como los pequeños y cálidos granos acariciaban su piel y la hacían hundirse débilmente entre ellos mientras que la suave seda blanca cubría su perlada piel a la misma vez que rozaba débilmente la arena.

Los rojizos rayos de atardecer delineaban delicadamente su contorno, haciéndola parecer una efímera ilusión de las últimas horas de luz. Su cabello aguamarina, solamente decorado con una hermosa flor banca, la hacia ver como una ola de mar que va a morir a la orilla. Y sus profundos ojos azules le transmitían un cálido destello que le hacia desearla aún más.

Sin pensarlo le devolvió la cálida sonrisa que manaba de sus rosados labios, esa sonrisa destinada a él, sólo a él, y que le hacia olvidar hasta el lento trascurso del tiempo.

Ella continuó con su ceremonioso caminar: lento, decidido, elegante … y a pesar de ello, se notaba temblar con cada respiración bajo el delicado y fino vestido, notaba como su desbocado corazón latía presuntuoso ante la imagen que se encontraba frente a ella y sentía los ojos humedecer con cada paso que la acercaba a aquella especie de espejismo.

Aquello era todo lo que deseaba.

Sus ojos no pudieron dejar de observar a aquel hombre que se encontraba frente a ella. Observó su característica sonrisa ladeada adornar su semblante, mientras que sus profundos ojos negros solo la miraban a ella.

Y allí, bañado por la cálida luz y el suave aroma del mar, le pareció el ser más hermoso que jamás había visto, un ángel caído del cielo curtido en mil batallas y rodeado de muerte. Pero que en aquel preciso momento le pareció un ser de infinita pureza que resplandecía bajo las holgadas ropas de blanco biso que contrastaba con su tostada piel.

Y se posicionó a su lado, orgullosa, decidida ante todo el porvenir que ahora tendría junto a él. Con una mirada emocionada observó fugazmente su semblante mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él.

– Estamos hoy aquí reunidos para unir a estas dos personas en sagrado matrimonio bajo las leyes divinas… – empezó a recitar con una apacible voz el sacerdote.

Los últimos rayos del sol amenazaban con sumir el cielo en la negrura mientras que la suave brisa de la tarde parecía haber desaparecido. Asimismo la cálida voz del cura se entremezclaba con el sonido de las olas.

– Vegeta Ouji, ¿quieres recibir a Bulma Briefs como legitima esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida? – tras aquella pregunta el el tiempo pareció detenerse y la peliazul no pudo evitar contener la respiración mientras esperaba la respuesta.

– Sí, quiero – respondió tras clavar la mirada en ella, en la mujer, en SU mujer.

– Y tú, Bulma Briefs, ¿quieres recibir a Vegeta Ouji como legitimo esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida? – repitió el cura para después dirigir su mirada hacia ella. Y con una radiante sonrisa se dispuso a responder aquella pregunta que había estado deseando oír casi toda la vida.

– Sí quiero – contestó mientras se sentía perder en aquellas perlas negras, las cuales la observaban con anhelo.

– Entonces, por el poder que me ha sido concedido, yo os declaro marido y mujer. Ya puedes besar a la novia – dijo el cura mientras alternaba la mirada entre ambos novios.

Apenas acabada la frase sintió sobre su rostro su templada respiración, sobre sus labios los de él y sobre su piel la mano del que ahora era su marido. El mundo desapareció a su alrededor, pues solo lo sentía a él; sus labios sobre los suyos, sus manos recorriendo con sutileza su espalda y las suaves cosquillas que le proporcionaban su puntiagudo cabello entre sus dedos. Aquellos labios que tantas veces había besado en sus incontables noches de pasión, la reclamaban ahora con fervor, dulzura y pasión. No se separaron hasta que todo el aire de sus pulmones desapareció, huyó ellos.

Y una vez más sus miradas se encontraron; eléctrico azul con sólido negro.

Ladeo la cabeza dichosa con el mundo y se percató de la expresión de hilaridad en el rostro de su padre, la emoción en el semblante de su madre a pesar de las múltiples lágrimas que recorrían su rostro, incluso el pequeño Trunks, de apenas dos años de edad, parecía estar alegre observándolo todo entre los brazos de su abuela.

Después sus ojos se clavaron de nuevo en él.

Era cierto que siempre se había imaginado su boda totalmente distinta a la que ahora había tenido, pero en ese preciso momento tenía todo lo que quería; a las personas que más amaba en el mundo como únicos testigos de aquel desenlace, y a la persona que más deseaba allí, junto a ella, prometiéndole amor eterno. Ante aquello no pudo evitar enmarcar una sonrisa exultante.

Pero de repentinamente sintió que su mundo empezaba a apagarse, a oscurecerse de manera sobrenatural, y entonces vio como se sumía en la negrura su familia, lo vio a él desaparecer entre sus brazos, y repentinamente se vio rodeada de oscuridad.

Despertó de manera súbita, y entre ahogados jadeos se halló de nuevo en la habitación de su cuarto. Trató de relajar su acelerado pulso mientras observaba todo a su alrededor. Tras unos escasos minutos se recostó de nuevo sobre la cama y miró la foto que había sobre la mesita de noche. La foto estaba tomado en el jardín de Capsule Corp y en ella se retrataba cómo el pequeño Trunks agarraba fuertemente una de mejillas de Vegeta, el cual le sostenía algo mosqueado, de fondo se podía ver a ella misma riendo ante la situación. No pudo evitar soltar una débil risita que obtuvo como respuesta un insignificante gruñido por parte de Vegeta, el cual aún se encontraba sumido entre sus propios sueños, inquieto. Le observó durante un instante con ternura, y después se acomodó sobre el pecho del guerrero, quien empezó a sosegarse ante el contacto con ella.

No tenía aquello con lo que había estado soñando media vida, y tal vez nunca lo tendría, pero se conformaba con lo que tenía. Con tenerlo allí cada día, con despertar junto a él cada mañana, porque, a pesar de que Vegeta nunca se lo había dicho, ella sabía que él estaba en la Tierra por ella y por su hijo, aquel hermoso y travieso niño que desde hacia dos años era la prueba más significativa del amor entre ella y él.

"El amor entre tú y yo" fue lo último que pensó antes de caer nuevamente en el dulce mundo de los sueños.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
